Pipes are often cut in different shapes and patterns for various purposes such as constructing a fence, a gate or other products made from a pipe or a tube. A pipe can be cut perpendicular to its axis to construct a fence having a horizontal or a float top. A pipe can be cut at an angle to construct a fence, wherein each pipe has an angular end. Also, a pipe can be cut in a desired shape such as a saddle shape, wherein each pipe post in the fence has a saddle-shaped end.
A pipe guide is generally used to mark a pipe prior to the pipe being cut. A pipe guide is placed over the pipe to be marked and a marking chalk or pen is used to mark the pipe. The pipe guide is thereafter removed from the pipe, and the pipe is cut along the mark.
Existing pipe guides are typically cylindrical in shape having two ends. One end of the pipe guide may be perpendicular or may be at a particular angle with respect to the axis of the pipe guide. A perpendicular end of the pipe guide allows a pipe to be marked at a 90 degree angle. If the end of the pipe guide is at a particular angle, the pipe can be marked at that angle. The other end of the pipe guide can have a desired shape such as a saddle shape to allow the pipe to be marked in a saddle shape. Thus, existing pipe guides allow the pipes to be marked in two different shapes or angles. For example, one end of a pipe guide may allow the pipes to be marked in a saddle shaped pattern while the other end may allow the pipes to be marked at a 90 degree angle. Thus, if the pipes are required to be cut at different shapes and angles, a single pipe guide is insufficient and consequently several pipe guides each having different shapes and angles are needed to mark the pipes.
Furthermore, the existing pipe guides do not provide a mechanism to retain the pipe guide in place over the pipe while the user can have free use of both hands. The existing pipe guides require the user to use one hand to hold the pipe guide in place over the pipe and use the other hand to mark the pipe.
Thus, there is a need for a pipe guide that allows a pipe to be marked at different angles and patterns. There is also a need for a pipe guide that provides a mechanism to retain the pipe guide in place over the pipe, thereby allowing a user to use both hands to mark the pipe.